


Athena Nikos (Pyrrha's Mother) - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [25]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Collars, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Glasses, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, High Heels, Impregnation, Kissing, Leg Irons, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Police, Police Uniforms, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape, Ring gag, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: In her efforts to clear Pyrrha's name, her mother, Athena Nikos leaves herself vulnerable to being framed herself. And at the request of his beloved, Jaune has arrived in Argus to slap her in handcuffs himself.
Relationships: Athena Nikos/Jaune Arc, Athena Nikos/Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Athena Nikos/Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Athena Nikos (Pyrrha's Mother) - Arrested!

Jaune Arc took a deep breath as he stepped off his ship into the Argus harbor, a cold rush of brisk autumn air seeping through his nostrils. The moment he entered the city served as the point of no return for what he was about to do.

Okay, not really, but it felt dramatic to think about it that way. And with all the craziness that had gone down in Jaune’s life in past few months, being melodramatic was helpful as a coping mechanism.

First, he’d discovered that his beloved partner Pyrrha had impulsively stolen a very expensive ring and had to arrest her for the crime. Then an agent of his mother’s had revealed to him that a gang of inmates had raped her before she’d gone to trial and in his rage, he’d slaughtered them all. He didn’t regret having done it, but he was a bit ashamed that he’d lost control of himself so badly. But he couldn’t help it. While he couldn’t save his partner from her mistakes, he wanted to do what he could for her.

It was why, once she’d been convicted, he’d exercised the right of first claim as her arresting officer to take her on as his breeding slave. He’d been railing the rogue huntress for months, even after he’d been sent home after the Fall of Beacon. Heck, he’d even gotten her pregnant, a fact his mother could not hide her excitement about.

But all was not completely well. He’d deduced that Pyrrha had stolen the ring in a desperate attempt to help her mother, who was struggling to make rent on her house after Pyrrha’s sponsors suddenly pulled out, and was even rumored to have embezzled funds from Sanctum Academy, where she’d studied once upon a time and her daughter had graduated from. And with the former Mistral champion being convicted, the media circus surrounding the Nikos matriarch had only grown.

So much so that Pyrrha had gotten on her knees and made a formal request of him to help her mother.

Jaune could have punished her for that. Pyrrha was his property and legally all her previous familial ties were null and void. But the blond huntsman didn’t have it in him to let down the girl who’d once believed in him when no one else did. He’d called up Saphron and set out for the Mistral port city, shipping Pyrrha ahead to his sister’s place.

After that, he called up his mother agent, the one who’d revealed Pyrrha’s prison rapists before, and asked her to look into the Nikos’ matriarch’s finances. If she was being framed for the embezzlement, he’d gladly help her get back on her feet, but if she actually was a criminal like her daughter… well, the only thing he could do to keep his promise was to take her on as a slave as well, keep her from being bought by any really nasty master.

He caught sight of his sister waving for him on the dock, their mother’s agent cheerful standing next to her with a parasol over her shoulder to block out the sun.

Saphron pulled him into a hug. “Good to see you, little brother!”

“Good to see you too, Saph. Did Pyrrha arrive safely?”

“Yup. Her crate arrived just yesterday. I’ve had her hooked up in the sex dungeon with some vibrators to make sure she’s nice and wet for you,” Saphron held up a hand to forestall his query. “And yes, I’ve made sure Terra hasn’t touched her. I am more than enough woman to keep her from straying to someone else’s breeding slave.”

“Thanks,” Jaune replied, turning to his mother’s agent. “Neopolitan, right?”

The short pink and brown-haired woman shot him a cheeky smirk and jokingly saluted, passing him some documents from within her coat.

Jaune snatched them up and looked them over. “Official deputations from the Argus Police Department for both of us, and… oh.”

“What is it?” Saphron inquired.

“Mrs. Nikos’s financial records,” Jaune revealed, passing the embezzlement proof to his sister. “Looks like we’ll be doing this the hard way.”

He really wished Neo hadn’t licked her lips when he said that.

Saphron shot him a sympathetic look. “You can still turn, you know. Me and the others, we like being a part of mom and Aunt Maggie’s work. You… never wanted to…”

“I made a promise. An Arc never goes back on their word. Even if we’re Malachite Arcs,” Jaune proclaimed with a sigh. “And since I used Malachite connections to get these documents, there’s no way I’m going to be able to stay out of the family business now. I have to join the Spiders.”

Saphron patted him on the shoulder. “If you want, you can stay and run the Argus branch with me. Aunt Maggie usually sticks to the Mistral capital and mom can’t make the trip as often as she’d like to see Adrian.”

Jaune let out a short laugh. “I might just take you up on that offer. But first thing’s first…”

He turned to his soon-to-be accomplice. “I know the favor only covered getting me this stuff, but since you seem to have taken the liberty of deputizing yourself, any chance you want to help with the arres—”

Neo snapped her finger, shards of pink glass shimmering over her body. When it faded, she was completely brown-haired with pink eyes and decked out in a form-fitting policewoman’s uniform, complete with sleek black stiletto boots.

Saphron smirked, eyeing the shorter woman like a hungry wolf. “Well, that answers that question.”

“I’ll say,” Jaune remarked. “Well then, Officer Neopolitan, to the police cruiser!”

“…”

“You didn’t get us a police cruiser, did you?”

Saphron sighed and pulled out her scroll. “Give me a second. There are benefits to having corrupt law enforcement in your pocket.”

* * *

Athena Nikos had lost all faith in law enforcement.

When Pyrrha’s sponsors had dropped, she’d thought it was an unfortunate but inevitable consequence of her daughter choosing to become a huntress instead of continuing on the competition circuit. Even when the house’s rent had gotten raised out of nowhere and baseless rumors had started flying about that she’d embezzled money from Sanctum, she’d weathered the story of slander without complaint. It was vexing, but nothing she couldn’t whether for her baby girl’s dream.

But then Pyrrha had been arrested as a thief, something Athena knew must have been a lie. She’d wanted to get to Vale as soon as possible, but with a recent upsurge in Grimm activity, all the airlines had jacked up their fees for ‘security expenses’. With her newfound lack of funds, the redheaded mother had had no way to get to her daughter’s side before she’d been convicted in a foreign kingdom and sentenced to a life of slavery for a crime she had most assuredly been framed for.

Athena had set about studying the Rogue Huntress laws after that, ignoring all the barbed whispers about how “the mother of a criminal is probably a criminal herself”, and feverishly searching for a way to get her daughter’s freedom back. Yet, instead of helping her with her quest for justice, the police had interrupted her efforts multiple times by calling her down to the station so they could question her about her finances. As if she’d be in danger of being evicted if she’d embezzled from her old school! True, she’d yet to receive an eviction notice after failing to meet last month’s payment, but she assumed it’d be arriving any day now.

She had to press on though. If she didn’t, Pyrrha would remain some rich Vale bastard’s breeding slave. Her girl deserved better than that nightmare.

But before she could return to her efforts, she had to report to the police station for questioning _again_. Why hadn’t they already gotten it through their thick skulls that she was innocent?!

Athena approached her front door in black high-heel boots, tight jeans that hugged the womanly curves of her long lascivious legs, and a dark brown sweater she’d knitted herself, a perfect outfit for braving the brisk autumn weather. She completed the look with a pair of smooth black leather gloves and her large red-rimmed glasses, an accessory that she’d been told was as sexy as it was practical.

She was just about to reach for her coat and go when the doorbell rang. Curious as to who had arrived at such an inopportune time, she turned the knob and swung the entrance open, only to find herself faced by two uniformed police officers, one a short brown-haired woman with pink eyes and the other a young, blue-eyed blond man.

“Good afternoon, ma’am. I’m Deputy Officer Jaune Arc. This is my partner, Deputy Officer Neopolitan,” the taller policeman greeted, his partner merrily waving beside him. “Are you Athena Nikos?”

“Yes, I am,” the gorgeous mother replied, an eyebrow raised in confusion. “Is there a problem, officers? I was just on my way down to the station for Detective Tan’s questioning session.”

“That won’t be necessary. Though we can assist you in getting downtown,” Jaune stated ominously. “Athena Nikos, you are under arrest.”

“What?!” the redheaded woman exclaimed, her emerald eyes widening.

However, before she’d even finished her expression of shock, she felt a strong presence grip her hands. The Neopolitan that had stood on her doorstep shattered into a thousand shards of glass. The glasses-wearing mother twisted her face back, a gasp escaping her as she saw that the real policewoman had somehow gotten behind her. Was her aura unlocked?

Whatever the case, she was far too strong for the Nikos matriarch to resist. Athena found herself whirled around and smashed up against her front door, her face and generous bust pressed up against the hard, polished wood. Her arms were wrenched behind her back, cold, tight pressure closing around her wrists as a distinctive, ratcheting _click_ secured the gorgeous MILF in handcuffs.

“Mrs. Nikos, you are under arrest for embezzlement, fraud, and grand theft,” Jaune continued to explain. “Through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due free women. Henceforth, you shall be the property of the Argus Police Department until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

“No!” Athena protested, thrashing against Neo’s iron hold. “I’m innocent, officer! Just like my Pyrrha, I’m innocent!”

Jaune’s bright blue eyes darkened at the mention of her daughter. The blond policeman snapped his fingers.

Athena gasped as Neo suddenly shoved a bright red ballgag between her lips, the mute officer flashing the restrained woman a sadistic smirk as she tightened the sphere’s black leather straps around the mother’s scarlet locks.

“Pyrrha confessed to her crimes, Mrs. Nikos. The crimes she committed because she was worried about _you_ ,” Jaune lectured, stalking towards her. “Even now, she was worried someone might have framed you. But you let her down, didn’t you?”

The uniformed officer pulled out two items. The first was some sort of finance records. The second was an arrest warrant with Athena’s Sanctum Academy Staff I.D. photo on it, stamped with big red letters reading “ARREST ON SIGHT”.

“We found the money you embezzled,” he informed her. “We know you used it to pay your rent this month. But you won’t have to do it again next month. You’re going to prison where you belong, you criminal slut.”

Athena madly shook her head, muffled cries struggling to escape the orb of shiny crimson rubber sealing her mouth. Pyrrha would never have confessed to a crime she hadn’t committed! And she didn’t know anything about any rent money for this month! She was being framed! Someone was trying to send her to jail along with her daughter!

And unfortunately, it was working. Jaune reached out his hands and palmed her sweater covered breasts, his fingers wrapping around the clothed squishy orbs and pressing into their soft flesh.

Athena groaned into her gag, the unwanted ministrations sparking surges of pleasure through her body. The Sanctum staff member may have been beautiful but focusing all her attention on raising Pyrrha meant that it had been ages since she’d been touched by someone else in those areas.

Officer Arc didn’t stop at her cleavage. The policeman patted down Athena’s sides, searching the arrested woman for contraband while at the same time teasing her sensitive flesh. Eventually, he came to the waistband of her pants, his hand curling around her voluptuous hips to squeeze her firm buttocks. The redhead squawked at his touch, her pelvis involuntarily thrusting towards her captor.

“Not yet, whore. You’re gonna have to wait until you’re booked before that fun can start,” Jaune said. “But, if you’re that eager for stimulation… Neo.”

The petite policewoman grinned, pulling one of her nimble hands away from Athena’s handcuffed wrists and pushing through the redheaded woman’s waistband at the front of her body, slowly and sensually unzipping the fly of her prisoner’s jeans. The bespectacled mother squirmed within her grip, her emerald eyes widening as Neo brushed aside her black lace panties and jammed a finger into both her asshole and her glistening pussy.

Athena moaned her into her ballgag, sensation flaring up from her bum. The inner skin of her sphincter was unused to being penetrated from the outside, splintering her rump with pain.

But the digit in her cunt, pilfering through her soft, cavern walls, its perfectly manicured nail slicking through her juices? That stirred up the older woman more than she’d been in years, a river of pleasure mixing with the stream of pain to boost her carnal feelings to even greater heights.

Jaune smirked. The uniformed officer knelt in front of her, his rough hands patting down the former huntress’s, long muscled legs, pressing into her thick thighs and firm calves. At last, he reached down to her feet, pulling a pair of leg irons from his belt and securing Athena’s black high heel boots in heavy chains, the firm shackles squeezing the hard leather into her flesh.

“Time to get this whore where she belongs,” the blond policeman declared, rising to his feet. “Give her something for the road.”

Neo pouted but immediately removed her fingers from Athena’s holes. Mrs. Nikos was a bit ashamed that the whine that emanated from her gagged lips was not solely one of relief. After all, she hadn’t reached her climax yet.

Which was ridiculous! She was being arrested for crimes she did not commit! She should not have been enjoying this!

Whether she should have or not, it did not matter much when Neo retrieved two metallic eggs from her belt, one pink and one brown. Athena raised an eyebrow at the items before gasping as each was shoved in her holes, one up her asshole and the other in her pussy. A moment later, Jaune clicked a remote and they started _vibrating_.

Mrs. Nikos howled as her walls were suddenly bombarded with ecstasy, Neo pushing her panties back in place and zipping up her fly to hide the devices from outside view. The older woman’s body spasmed in the throes of pleasure, fighting against the policewoman’s grip so violently that Jaune had to grip her other side to keep her under control.

“This is highly improper, Mrs. Nikos. Looks like we’ll have to charge you with resisting arrest as well,” the uniformed officer gloated. “Now then, let’s get you booked.”

The young man pressed his palm into the back of Athena’s shoulder blades and shoved the redheaded mother down her own patio to a police cruiser. Neo opened up the door to the backseat and the Sanctum professor was wrestled inside, a thin chain wrapped through the links of her handcuffs to secure her no matter how much she thrashed.

In seemingly no time at all though, she was being detached and yanked from the police car, the trip to the precinct having passed in the blink of an eye. Jaune and Neo grabbed the bound huntress from both sides and marched her through the parking lot, perp walking her like some common criminal.

An experience that would have been degrading enough without the swarm of reporters waiting outside the station.

“Mrs. Nikos?! Mrs. Nikos?!”

“Mrs. Nikos!? Why’d you do it, Mrs. Nikos?!”

“How long have you been running a criminal empire!?”

“Did you force the breeding slave who was once your daughter to become a criminal slut?!”

Athena probably would have been confused at the media’s sensationalism and exaggeration of the charges against her, or outraged that they were implying she’d forced Pyrrha to become a criminal, but with the vibrators buzzing away in her holes, she couldn’t concentrate on anything else. The smooth, cold metal hummed away against her clit and her asshole, her walls shivering as slick juices poured over the devices, pleasure surging through her body as she barely managed to walk across the pavement. On that count alone, she was grateful for Jaune and Neo’s support, her leg irons jingling around her boots as she was escorted into the police station.

They marched her through the throngs of uniformed police officers, many of them grinning as Athena was dragged off to processing, cat calling the woman they’d been trying to nail a charge to for months.

Once, Jaune and Neo brought her to the processing area, they set to work booking her. They uncuffed her and forcibly removed her black leather gloves from her hands, bringing out an ink pad and official prison log files. They gripped Athena’s wrists and dipped her fingertips in the ink before forcing them over to the documents and recording her fingerprints for her new criminal record.

When that was done, the bespectacled mother was dragged in front of a white, striped wall, Neo waving at her while aiming a scroll mounted on a tripod at her. Athena managed to fight through the vibrators’ ministrations long enough to glare at the candy-color gremlin, but Jaune seized that same moment to shove a dark plaque into her hands, one that read _Inmate 84738 – Nikos, Athena_.

The tripod-mounted scroll flashed and Athena’s mugshots were recorded for her police file, completing her booking as a criminal.

Jaune stalked back up to her snatched the plaque from her arms, setting it aside on the table. He then grabbed the bottom of Athena’s brown sweater and pulled the garment up, exposing the pale succulent skin of her stomach and her black lace bra. The older woman squealed as she was stripped, thrashing her arms back against her captor, but with the leg irons around her ankles containing gravity dust, her aura was sealed. The redheaded mother could do nothing as the police officer stripped her of her shirt, his fingers flicking back up to unclasp her bra from around her back. The Nikos matriarch shuddered as her modest bust bounced free, her pert, pink nipples erect in the brisk precinct air.

The blond policeman wrenched Athena’s arms behind her back and replaced the tight, pinching handcuffs around her wrists. Once he’d replaced those restraints, he knelt down and removed her leg irons, his next intention obvious.

Sure enough, his hands rose back up and hooked into the waistband of the older woman’s jeans. He tugged the pants downward, over Athena’s plump ass, and further descending to unveil her long lascivious legs. He forced the dark leggings down over her high heel boots, repeating the forceful process with her panties before tossing clothes aside and replacing the shackles of her leg irons around her leather boots.

“Well, well, I can see where Pyrrha got it from now,” Jaune whistled. “Criminal slut you may be, Mrs. Nikos, you are absolutely stunning in those boots.”

Athena trembled as the younger man palmed over her voluptuous naked form, her high heel boots shuffling across the floor as the vibrators chittered away in her soaked core. Her lips tightened around her smooth rubber ballgag, a line of drool dribbling from her mouth and down her chin.

Still, even through the terrifying bliss slowly clouding her mind, she was able to realize the implications of Jaune’s words. He had seen her daughter naked. And if she put that in the context of what he’d been saying since he’d slapped her in handcuffs, it meant that he had been the one to arrest Pyrrha. Which meant he had been the one to exercise the right of first claim and take her as a breeding slave, that he had fucked her baby girl.

Just like he was about to fuck her.

Jaune gripped her handcuffed wrists and marched her down the hallway with Neo skipping at his side. They came to the barred holding cells and tossed Athena into jail, stalking in afterward and towering over the redheaded mother.

“Well, I said the fun would start once you were booked,” Jaune reminded her, unzipping the fly of his pants and revealing his impressive rock-hard cock. “You’re the property of the department now, Mrs. Nikos.”

He wrenched Athena over to the cot of her cell and bent her over it doggystyle, the older woman’s bombshell breasts squished down into the sheets. He then extracted the vibrator from her cunt, only to replace it by pressing his bulbous tip at the edge of her pussy lips.

Gripping her handcuffed wrists like the reins of an unruly mare, Jaune plunged his thick cock into her sacred cavern.

Athena wailed into her bright red ballgag, her emerald eyes rolling back into her head as she was speared down to her womb. With the torment of the vibrators having primed her for the rape and the one in her asshole still running hot, the arrested huntress came immediately upon being penetrated, her orgasm crashing through her body as euphoria flooded her nerves. Her pussy walls clenched tight, wrapping around Jaune’s cock in an effort to trap it inside her gushing quim.

Neo sniggered at the older woman’s punishment. The policewoman sauntered in front of Athena’s face and pulled down her own fly, a flurry of glass shards forming into a pink rubber cock at her waist.

“Woah, that semblance of yours really is impressive,” Jaune complimented.

Neo smirked with pride. She withdrew a ring gag from her belt and twirled it around her finger, licking her lips as Athena’s glasses bounced on top of her nose.

Jaune leaned down and unlatched Athena’s ballgag, tossing the drool-soaked rubber aside and allowing the arrested MILF’s moans to echo out without restraint. “How about it, Mrs. Nikos? Ready to double your punishment, you dirty whore.”

“Ye— _oh!_ —officer— _Oh! OH!!!_ ” Athena gasped, throaty squeals bursting from her lips as Jaune railed her gushing pussy. “Fuck me, officer— _argh!_ I’m guilty! _Guilty_! A guilty little criminal! Pound me! Pound my pussy and knock me up— _AH!_ ”

Jaune and Neo shared a victorious smirk.

“Well, we’ll keep that confession stored for your trial,” the blond said. “In the meantime…”

Athena’s mind suddenly returned to her, fighting through the haze of ecstasy clouding her judgment. What… what had she just said? These police officers had framed her and she’d just… she lost herself. She had to fix this before—

Any thoughts of resistance were rendered moot when Neo shoved the cold metallic ring gag into her jaw, tightening its straps around the back of the redhead’s skull. With the handcuffed huntress’s lips forcibly wrenched open, the short policewoman yanked her scarlet locks forward, tugging hard on her scalp and ramming her dick into Athena’s mouth.

The bound criminal paled. Neo’s dildo of a cock may have been constructed by her semblance, but it certainly felt like real rubber, her tongue bathing the smooth pink surface in frantic, rapid licks. Illusion or not, it was stirring up her pleasure just as well as any real thing.

Athena choked and moaned as she was spit-roasted by her captors. Jaune plunged into her pussy, jamming her forward down Neo’s dick, the older women’s face smacking into the police officer’s pelvis, her glasses smacking back into her forehead. Sweat poured down the redhead’s breasts, her mammaries mashed into the cell’s cot as the man who’d arrested her reached out and pushed the single remaining vibrator deeper into her asshole.

She’d done nothing, committed no crime. But this was going to be her fate, a convicted criminal whore, sold as property for the rest of her days. There was nothing she could do to stop that.

But maybe, if she pleased her arresting officer, if she gave in to the euphoria and rejoiced the railing thick cock, maybe… maybe he would make her his breeding slave. Just like he had Pyrrha.

It was far from a good situation, but if she could see her daughter again…

Athena clenched her teeth around her ring gag, sucking hard on Neo’s dildo. She gave in to the rush of orgasms constantly battering her nervous system, tossing her head back as the jingling of her handcuffs rang through her prison cell.

At last, Jaune plowed his cock deep into her cavern, pulling back on her handcuffed wrists as his tip speared down to her womb. The redhead squealed as the man who’d arrested her unleashed a torrent of molten semen through her pussy, drowning her core in seed and impregnating her with his spawn.

After several long seconds of exploding inside Athena, Jaune pulled out and allowed the criminal MILF to collapse onto the cot, the pale creampie leaking down her delectable thighs as Neo continued to ravage her mouth.

“We’ve still got about an hour before we have to ship you off to Argus Huntress Correctional,” he grinned, plucking the vibrator out of her sphincter. “This is your last day as a free woman, Mrs. Nikos. I’ll try to make it as enjoyable as possible before you go to prison.”

He snagged Athena’s handcuffed wrists and sank himself into the older woman’s asshole.

The bespectacled woman howled as her rear end was railed like a jackhammer, her cavern pressing down on her jailer’s cock as if it was trying to compress coal into a diamond, the pain paradoxically raising her euphoria to ever greater heights.

Jaune and Neo pounded her like that for hours, taking turns rotating her holes and fucking her in every position imaginable, crushing Athena’s will under an avalanche of endless orgasms. The duo only had to stop when a trio of other officers arrived to take her off to prison.

Wrenched to her feet, the Nikos Matriarch was escorted off to the prison transport van wearing nothing by her red-rimmed glasses, her black high heel boots, and a dripping layer of white-hot cum coating her creamy naked flesh, her chains rattling as she was locked away for life.

She wished they didn’t bother with the formality. She’d already decided to plead guilty at her trial. It was the only way to guarantee that Jaune would use the right of first claim to reunite her with her daughter. And also, that he’d once again fuck her raw with his bulging thick _cock_.

Her nimble fingers fluttered just thinking about it, imagining wrapping that meaty dick in her grasp, ready to receive the punishment she deserved as a guilty criminal slut.

* * *

June Malachite Arc could count how many people had surprised her in her life on one hand. Watching the latest broadcast from Argus, it seemed she’d have to add her son to that list.

“Athena Nikos! The people of Argus have found you _guilty_ on all charges! As punishment for your crimes, this court hereby sentences you to a lifetime of slavery! The arresting officer has chosen to take you on as his personal property! Take her away!”

The crowd roared in approval, Mrs. Nikos lowering her bespectacled head as the bailiffs bent the ballgagged huntress’s hands behind her back and snapped handcuffs over her wrists. The redheaded mother was then bent over the defendant’s desk in her orange prison jumpsuit, her gigantic rump jiggling within the skintight latex. The uniformed officers pinning her down reached up and wrapped a black leather slave collar around her neck, locking it tight and sealing the convicted woman’s aura forever.

Athena was yanked to her feet, whirled around, and marched out of the courtroom as a criminal.

June clicked the remote and shut off the television with a sigh. “I am so sorry, dear. I do not know how in the world this happened.”

She really didn’t. After she’d found out that her framing of Pyrrha Nikos had had the unintended side effect of casting suspicions of criminality on the girl’s mother, she _had_ set about preparing a smear campaign to turn the rumors into actual charges. Small things like planting the money the woman had ‘embezzled’ in her bank account and putting it through as her rent for the month, along with framing her as a queenpin for several gang crimes in the city, actually Saphron’s Argus branch of the Spiders Gang.

However, for once, she had _not_ planned for Jaune to take possession of the framed huntress. Athena Nikos was supposed to be her husband’s birthday present, but Jaune had for some reason gone to Argus to investigate her himself. Given her past of acquiring breeding slaves for her son to make her adorable grandbabies, none of the Malachite organization’s resources in the city had found anything odd with helping him ‘catch’ such a ‘criminal’.

Well, Neo probably had, but that girl was hardly one to turn down an opportunity to be a sadistic dominatrix. Dear Roman, may he rest in peace, had raised her right.

But, none of that changed the fact that June had to turn towards her husband and admit that, through a mix-up that was completely her fault, his smoking hot redhead vixen would instead be going to his son. And a parent could use their children’s breeding slave. That would simply be disgraceful, uncultured.

But, her muscular beau, her huntsman love that she’d seduced into darkness and corruption, one of the other few people to surprise her in her life, Richard Leocor Arc, merely smiled at the news.

“Jaune’s joining the family business. He’s already gotten himself a breeding slave,” he observed. “Our boy’s becoming a man.”

June pouted. “You’re not disappointed.”

“Well, I can’t say I wouldn’t have loved to plow that field myself,” Richard confessed. But he pulled his wife into his huge arms with a warm grin. “But while breeding slaves are fun, I’ve got more than enough woman right here.”

“Oh, you sweet talker.”

“I try. Besides, this way, Jaune can make twice as many—”

“Grandbabies!” June squealed.

“Grandbabies!” Richard cheered, just as giddy. “With cute, pinchable cheeks!”

The patriarch and matriarch of the Arc clan twirled in their joyful embrace. Saphron could keep Jaune in Argus for a bit to show him the ropes, but afterward, he would be returning to Vale for his proper training as a gangster.

And he’d be bringing both Nikos women with him.

* * *

Jaune tried to look imperious as he marched back and forth through his sister’s sex dungeon. Saphron and Terra used it pretty much nonstop most of the time, but since his mother had ordered his return to Vale soon, they’d agreed to give him a few nights to himself.

And the first order of business was deciding which of his breeding slaves to fuck first.

Both Nikos women were lined up before him, their hands cuffed behind their backs with their black leather collars locked around their necks. Setting the two side-by-side really emphasized how gorgeous both criminals were, while also showing off their different aspects.

Pyrrha was taller, her muscles more defined from more active use since her mother had become a professor at Sanctum. Her stunning scarlet hair was also longer, her bust larger in part due to the three-month old baby bump protruding from her belly.

But Jaune’s be lying if he said Athena wasn’t also a bombshell. The MILF was stockier than her daughter, but that just made her plumper, her thighs fit and thick while her succulent ass was to die for. Plus, her red-rimmed glasses gave her an air of maturity that made dominating her a special treat, almost like he was bringing Professor Goodwitch to heel.

Alright, with that image, he knew exactly who he’d be taking first.

“Against the wall, you Mistral spies,” he commanded, knowing they would be able to identify his Spruce Willes movie roleplay from his order, having supervised their training personally.

Pyrrha and Athena did just that, their handcuffs jingling behind them as they pressed their faces and breasts into the cold metal wall.

Jaune snatched up a pair of vibrators from the nearby toy table and swaggered over to Pyrrha, jamming a device into her pussy and her asshole and flicking them on to maximum.

“ _OooOh!_ ” the former champion gasped, melting into the humming pleasure. “Agent Arc… _Oh—_ Please— _Oh Oh!_ ”

“No more sweet talking, Ms. Nikos,” Jaune proclaimed. “You and Mrs. Nikos here have both been found guilty of espionage against the Kingdom of Vale. If you want to have a life outside of a prison cell any time soon, you better start talking.”

“I— _ah!—_ don’t know anything!” Pyrrha pleaded. “My mother! She’s the spymaster! She’s the Red Flower! She’ll know!”

“Agent Nikos, how dare you?!” Athena shouted, full of so much fury, Jaune was amazed she’d become a huntress instead of an actress. “You are betraying your entire kingdom! You are betraying me— _eeee!_ ”

Mrs. Nikos’s reprimand was cut off as Jaune whirled around and smacked her ass with all his strength. The blond huntsman grabbed her handcuffed hands and pinned the redhead to the wall. He reeled his palm back and _spanked_ the older woman like a naughty schoolgirl. The criminal huntress wailed as her owner swatted her pillowy rump, her meaty butt cheeks jiggling until they turned red from the punishment.

“You are property now, Mrs. Nikos. You have no kingdom, only a master,” Jaune lectured, lining his cock up at Athena’s dripping cunt. “And that, is _me_.”

He pulled back on her arms and slammed himself into the criminal slut’s glistening quim.

“ _Oooooohhhh! Yeeeesss!_ ” Athena moaned, her tough as nails spymaster character shattering instantly against the force of her orgasm. “Fuck me, master! Fuck this convicted whore! Pound this saucy minx until she’s paid for her crimes!”

Jaune reached up and yanked the convicted criminal back by her luscious scarlet locks, glaring into her glasses covered emerald eyes as he continued to ravage her pussy.

“You broke character, slut,” he noted, a touch of irritation sneaking into his disappointment. “We’ll have to work on that.”

“I’m sorry, master!” Athena professed. “I’m a bad, _bad_ girl. You should punish me for my failures.”

“Yes, master!” Pyrrha added, currently trembling on the floor as the vibrators hummed away at her. “Fuck that bitch! She played at being respectable, but she’s really just the criminal whore that dragged me down with her!”

Huh. Was Pyrrha still in character? She’d been pretty relieved when Jaune had brought Athena back in chains, thrilled to see her mother again even if legally they were nothing more than fellow slaves. Had she grown resentful of the older woman for facilitating her fall to crime? Or did she just want Jaune to finish up with her senior so he’d get back to fucking her?

Either way, it wasn’t like he was going to stop.

He leaned down and captured Athena’s lips with his own, trapping the bombshell MILF in a forceful, dominating kiss. His tongue barreled into the redhead’s mouth and battered her own muscle aside, wrestling it into submission.

With one last thrust, he buried his cock in Mrs. Nikos’s pussy and hosed her womb with his seed. Since the most recent custom’s check for their return to Vale had confirmed that the older woman was already pregnant with his child, there was hardly any reason to pull out. That night pounding the bespectacled mother in jail had been one of the best of his life, rivaled only by when he’d first fucked Pyrrha in her prison cell at Vale Huntress Correctional.

Athena squealed as his semen filled her, her body collapsing against the wall when he released her and pulled out from their kiss. The respected professor of Sanctum Academy sank to the floor, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as a creampie pooled out of her quim and dribbled down her thighs.

Jaune thrust out his still hard cock, now soaked the juices of his slave. “Clean it up, sluts.”

Both still handcuffed, Pyrrha and Athena fought through euphoria and exhaustion to rise to their knees and sashay over to him. The Nikos women, convicted criminals both, wrapped their lips around his rigid rod, sucking and licking him from tip to balls, lapping up every drop of cum they could.

Jaune sighed with imminent satisfaction. He may have been forced to join the family business, but he’d say his time in Argus was well worth the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from LazyLemming. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you wish to read about the events involving Pyrrha's arrest, check out 'Pyrrha Nikos - Arrested!'.
> 
> If you have any requests for me, feel free to ask, but fair warning I cannot guarantee accepting it. The list is just getting too long.
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Penny  
> \- Robyn  
> \- Team RWBY as a whole (The Event!)  
> \- Miltia and Melanie Malachite  
> \- Neon  
> \- Ciel  
> \- Team NDGO  
> \- Amber  
> \- Blake in 'Ninjas of Love' dream captured by samurai Yang and Sun  
> \- Young Maria Calavera  
> \- Weiss and Winter  
> \- Whiterose in Argus  
> \- Bumblebee  
> \- Summer and Raven  
> \- Willow and Kali  
> \- Harriet and Jaune Arrested Roleplay  
> \- Jaune’s Revenge on Cinder  
> \- Vacuo Saga Epilogue (Coco, Velvet, Arslan, Reese, Carmine)  
> \- Tock  
> \- Salem


End file.
